Kesepian
by arczturus
Summary: "Aku. Cuma. Kesepian. Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi."


**Kesepian**

 **Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **K+**

 **Romance / Humour**

 **Netherlands x Indonesia**

 _ **(""Aku. Cuma. Kesepian. Jangan buat aku mengulanginya lagi."")**_

[]

"Mau teh?"

"Es kopi."

"Esnya banyak atau sedikit?"

"Banyak."

"Gula?"

"Banyak."

"Lars?" Tangan lentik itu meraba dahinya. "Kau sakit?"

"Kenapa?"

"Es dan gula yang banyak itu tidak pernah dipesan oleh Lars sebelumnya. Kau kenapa, hm? Lidahmu mati rasa?"

Tangan lentik itu diambil dan digenggam oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Restoran itu ramai, tapi Citra sama sekali tidak ingin melepas genggaman hangat dari Lars saat itu.

"Kau tidak bisa ambil cuti?"

"Tidak bisa, Lars. Kau tahu tuan Arthur itu seperti apa."

"Alis berlapis."

"Bukan itu." Citra tertawa. "Dia tak akan mengizinkan karyawannya cuti saat restoran sedang kebanjiran pelanggan. Memangnya kenapa?"

Lars tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengelus tangan Citra dan memandang kosong ikatan tangan mereka. Citra mengernyit, merasa ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau punya masalah?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Lars? Kalau kau ada masalah, cerita saja padaku."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang?"

Lars tak bisa diam saja. "Aku cuma ..."

"Cuma?"

"Aku cuma ... kesepian." Suara mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Aku tidak mau mengulangnya lagi." Lars melepas genggamannya pada tangan Citra dan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Lars. Katakan apa yang kau katakan tadi. Suaramu tadi terlalu kecil." Citra menarik-narik rambut— _jambul, bisa dibilang—_ Lars untuk membuatnya mendongak.

Lars mendongak perlahan. Matanya menatap kesana-kemari—tanda gugup. " _Akucumakesepian._ "

"Terlalu cepat, Lars van Bosch. Bicaralah dengan normal. Kau kenapa, _sih_?"

"Uh ... Aku cuma kesepian. Jangan suruh aku mengulanginya lagi." Lars berkata lalu memalingkan wajah. Tangannya menutup mulut, sedangkan yang satunya mengetuk meja dengan cepat.

Citra menahan tawa dalam hati. Jadi gerak-gerik gugup yang dilakukan Citra saat bertemu dengan tuan Arthur itu dilakukan Lars hanya untuk mengucapkan itu padanya? Sekarang terlihat jelas betapa susahnya seorang Lars menyatakan perasaan hatinya pada seseorang.

"Oh, kau kesepian? Kasihan sekali." Cubitan di pipi menjadi wujud kegemasan Citra pada kekasihnya. "Aku bisa cuti, _kok_."

Lars menghadapkan wajahnya lagi. "Benarkah?"

"Bisa, sebenarnya. Tapi, kau yang harus mengusulkan cutiku."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena menurutku, yang bisa menandingi ketampanan tuan Arthur itu hanya kau. Dan kalian juga punya maskot masing-masing 'kan? Tuan Arthur punya alis, kau punya jambul. Pas."

"Aku tahu kau mengejekku."

"Kau yang bilang." Citra tertawa jahil. Namun setelahnya ia merengut, karena hidungnya dicubit gemas oleh Lars. _Tumben_.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengusulkan cutimu pada tuan Arthur yng katamu tampan itu. Setampan apa dia memangnya?"

"Kalau kubilang lebih tampan darimu, kau mau bagaimana?"

"Kubuat dia menjadi lebih jelek dariku."

"Dengan cara?"

"... Mencukur alisnya?"

Lagi, Citra tertawa. Ia menunjukkan gestur _setuju_ dengan tangan, lalu setelahnya ia berdiri. "Aku mau kembali bekerja. Kau bisa ke ruang _office_ yang ada di sana untuk bertemu tuan Arthur. Bicara dengan sopan, oke? Dia punya darah bangsawan."

"Hm."

"Semoga berhasil, Lars." Kecupan di pipi menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka. Citra kembali bekerja melayani pelanggan, meninggalkan Lars yang mulai berpikir untuk membeli alat pencukur macam apa untuk dijadikan alat ancaman.

[]

An : lalu? Lalu? Mereka ngapain? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Sampai sini aja? Kok gini? Gantung ya? Ih gantungnya gak keren.

Iya. Emang segini. Saya gak suka panjang-panjang. Dan juga, di ff ini yang mau saya tunjukin tuh interaksi citra-lars, BUKAN GIMANA LARS NGECUKUR ALIS ARTHUR BUAT MINTA CUTI CITRA. INI GENRE ROMANCE YA KAWAN KAWAN, BUKAN HUMOUR. LAGIPULA SIAPA YANG MAU BACA TENTANG LARS NGECUKUR ALIS ARTHUR? SIAPA? /santaiwoi

Yasyudahlah. Cukup di sini saja an saya. Semoga kalian suka dengan ff gantung yang sebenernya-cuma-gak-ada-ide-buat-lanjutin-tapi-saya-suka-kalo-kayak-gini-aja. Babay kawan kawan~


End file.
